


Working Hard

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [45]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crushes, M/M, Massage, Sounds Like... ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Matthew's back is bothering him at work and, when his crush offers to give him a massage, he jumps at the chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Matthew's shoulders hurt. He suspected it was because he'd been working overtime the last week and had been hunched over a computer repeatedly inputting the same data. Briefly, he paused in his work and rolled his shoulders a few times, hoping that would help.

“Are you okay, Williams-san?” asked a voice behind him.

He jumped, winced at the pain, and spun around to see Kiku Honda looking at him anxiously. “Oh, uh, Honda...” Matthew stared at his long-time crush, something Gilbert had teased him about for months now. His mind went blank as he took in his cute face and his dark eyes. Matthew often found himself staring at them and it took him some time to wrench himself back to his senses. “Sorry, what were you saying?” he asked, trying to will away the blush that was slowly rising.

“Are you okay?” Kiku patiently repeated, still looking concerned. “You were shifting a lot, as if you were uncomfortable...”

“Oh, it's nothing,” Matthew replied. “Just sore from working so much.”

“Have you taken anything for it?”

“Yeah. But it doesn't seem to be working. Not sure what else I can do.”

At that, Kiku shifted uncomfortably, glancing away before looking back, a soft blush on his cheeks. Matthew felt himself falling for him all the more but managed to pay attention when Kiku opened his mouth to speak. “Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage? You look tense and that might help.” Suddenly, he shook his head. “Ah, but, that is overstepping my bounds, Williams-san. I am terribly sorry.”

“No, no!” cried Matthew, hurriedly. “It might actually help and it's a good idea.”

Kiku paused, staring at Matthew. “Is... Is that a yes?”

“Of course- I mean!” Matthew waved his hands a little, wishing he wasn't so red in the face. “You don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice. Nice to feel better. Not that it wouldn't be nice to- Er, I mean...”

“If you want me to...” Kiku said, hesitantly. “You will need to take off your suit jacket.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Matthew quickly slipped it off, draping it over the back of his chair. He shivered a little, the air in his cubicle a little cooler than the others in the room. Or for another reason... He dared not think on that too much.

“You will have to turn back around, as well,” Kiku pointed out, smiling slightly.

Matthew did so immediately – Kiku didn't need to see him blush even more at that beautiful sight. “Is... Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Hearing Kiku step up behind him, Matthew tried to relax. It didn't do any good and, when he felt Kiku's hands on his shoulders, he almost squeaked in surprise. Thankfully, he got control of himself and he waited.

Then Kiku gripped his shoulders tight and began to knead them, firmly but not enough to cause him pain. To Matthew, it felt heavenly and he relaxed immediately. His fingers dug in just the right amount and the repetitive squeezing and stroking made Matthew groan in appreciation. Kiku paused but quickly continued.

“Oh, God, that's amazing,” Matthew breathed, clutching at the armrests.

“Really? I did not think I was that talented.” Kiku sounded amused but Matthew didn't care – and he cared even less when Kiku pressed at a particular spot and it felt _spectacular_.

“Ah! There. Right _there_!” Matthew cried, uncaring as to where he was at that moment. Again, Kiku paused but he soon continued to the litany of Matthew' groans, gasps and exclamations of how good it was. Matthew was sure he would never want to move again as long as Kiku kept that up.

However, it was not to be. “What the hell are you two doing?!” came an exclamation from over Matthew's cubicle wall. Matthew's eyes flew open and he looked up to see Arthur looking over the wall to peer down at them. “It sounds like you're-!” Arthur stopped there, going a little red – though not as red as Matthew could feel himself turning as he realised what it had sounded like.

“Oh, God,” he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

He felt Kiku remove his hands. “I should...” Kiku said before hurrying off. Arthur stared at Matthew a little longer before he ducked back down. And Matthew – well, Matthew knew that he wouldn't be able to speak to Kiku for months...


End file.
